


The Red Rose

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: As far as Aurora could remember she was always able to see colors





	The Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Rosa Vermelha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239157) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

As far as Aurora could remember she was always able to see colors. This was unusual, most people went through at least their childhood with the world in black and white, until they finally met their soulmate for the first time.

After her awakening, her aunts told her that they suspected that the occasion when she started seeing color was at her christening when young Prince Philip looked in her crib. Aurora's suspicions were also about this occasion, but the person she suspected had been responsible was not Phillip.

That morning walking through the palace gardens Aurora saw a red rose and in an impulse she could not explain took it from the rose where it grew to admire it in her hands.

"Destroying the palace gardens, tsc tsc tsc" Maleficent said behind her.

Aurora turned to her and smiled.

“It's just a rose, calling a destruction seems like an exaggeration”

“You underestimate the importance a rose could have”

An idea came to Aurora of a way to finally bring it up.

“Maleficent, what color is this rose?”

Maleficent hesitated for a moment, looking at her with those green eyes as if analyzing her. Until finally say:

"Red. And you know that, as well as I know. ”

“My aunts think I started seeing colors in my christening. Are they right? ”

"Yes"

"Before or after the curse?"

"Before"

"If you started seeing before, why go ahead with the curse?"

“Partly because I was so angry, and partly because I heard of unusual cases where some people didn't find their soulmate in a lover but in a great enemy, at the time I thought that was our case.”

"And now what do you think?" Aurora said and held out the red rose to Maleficent, hoping that she would once again be able to know what she was really asking without her having to say the words.

"Now I think, I hope, my luck in this subject is more traditional than I used to believe," Maleficent said and took the rose with her fingers brushing against Aurora's.

And shortly after taking the rose, she also took the girl in her arms.


End file.
